


Piece Of Mind

by ratheriiconic



Category: Kehlani - Fandom, hayley kiyoko - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratheriiconic/pseuds/ratheriiconic
Summary: "Said I'm tryna break off a piece of mindA piece of mind that I can't get right"-She woke up not knowing the past five years of her life. She woke up with having a fiancee who is determined to help her no matter what. She woke up having a new start of her life. One that she can't wait to start.





	1. Chapter One

The sun was shining through the white blinds, giving the room a sunny glow. The birds were chirping and the cars were zooming past the street. The television was still playing on where they were watching trashy tv, the soft volumes of the news reporters talking about the recent events going throughout the world. 

 

She turned over and looked at the stranger who was laying next to her. She sat up and covered her  _ naked(?)  _ body with the white sheet. Her eyes shifted to the unfamiliar room and she opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed so loud that the body next to her jolted up and yelped before calming down. And...who was she? Whoever she was, she was pretty.

 

“Babe, are you okay?” The blonde headed woman, who was equally as naked as her, asked.

 

She opened and closed her mouth over and over again, not so sure what to make out of this and then decided to get this over with, trying to wrap her mind over the situation that was happening to her. “Who are you?”

 

The blonde woman looked at her brown eyes piercing into hers, searching in them, making sure that she wasn’t mistaken. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?” A shake of her chocolate brown short curls. “Do you know what year it is?” Another shake of the head. “Do you know your name?” 

 

Something clicked in her and she did. She mouthed  _ Kehlani _ and then she jumped out of bed, putting on her clothes and then was pacing back and forth. “I have to go back. I should not be here right now. She is going to kill me.” Putting her hand on the doorknob, the blonde woman put her hand on her waist. Turning her around, Kehlani furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde woman. “What are you doing? I can’t be here. I have to go back to her.”

 

“Back to who?” The blonde woman let go of her and there were unshed tears in her eyes and why was she crying? She doesn’t even know this woman. 

 

“Kylie. I have to get back to Kylie.” She explained, thoughts going through her brain. Is she going to kill her? Oh no, she’s so screwed. 

 

“Kylie’s in jail.” A wave of emotions hit her as she snapped out of it and stared at the woman. She couldn’t wrap her arms around her. 

 

“Who put her in there?” She whispered, still not accepting the fact that Kylie is in jail. Kylie, her girlfriend, who had her bad days but she was still there for her when Kehlani needed her.

 

“You did. You told me that you were stronger than ever and that no one else should live as a victim to Kylie and that you wanted her to go to jail. You did the right thing.” She grabbed her hands, staring at her in the eyes, a soft smile on her face. 

 

Kehlani yanked her hand back and furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry but who are you?”

 

The soft smile disappeared from her face as she looked into her eyes and a tear fell out. “I’m Hayley. Your fiancée.” 

 

Kehlani shook her head as she ran out of the door, this time successfully as she ran into the unfamiliar house and snapped her head left and right as she tried to leave the apartment. After spotting the door, she slipped outside and ran down the flights of stairs and into the streets. It was busy and many people were asking her for her autographs but she didn’t know who any of these people were. The cameras flashing, the people cheering, the unfamiliar setting of the many buildings surrounding her broke her and she sank down, covering her ears and started crying.

 

It didn’t take that much for Hayley to catch up to her and push her way through the crowd, yelling at them. It didn’t take that long until the crowd dispersed and Hayley sat down with her, tentatively wrapping her arms around the shaking body. She ran her hands through Kehlani’s hair as they sat on the filthy sidewalk, waiting for Kehlani to calm down.

 

Once she was okay, Hayley stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and into her. Kehlani could see the look of confliction pass through her face before she settled on something and slid her hands into her pockets. “Do you still like Bubble Tea?” Hayley asked, sparing a glance her way before they crossed the road.

 

Kehlani looked at her in confusion and shrugged her shoulders and Hayley nodded her head in understanding. “Never had it, huh?” Kehlani nodded her head and Hayley smiled, her eyes crinkling up and Kehlani has never seen someone prettier than Hayley was at that moment with her plain white shirt and simple ripped jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail and there were strands of her hair that wasn’t in the ponytail were blowing in the wind and with someone else, it would look like they were lazy and didn’t care about their appearance but with Hayley, she looks breathtaking.

 

She wanted to voice her thoughts. “You look lovely,” she whispered, feeling happy when Hayley blushed. Her heart stopped beating for a few moments and she was glad that her past self had good taste in women. 

 

“We’re here,” Hayley announced in a sing-song voice as they stopped in front of a tiny cafe. Hayley opened the door, holding it open for her. Kehlani thanked her and stepped inside the cafe, the breeze contrasting against the humid air of the outdoors. It was a cute little cafe, with various pastries on displays with the wooden counter beside it. There were overstuffed chairs in a corner with a colorful knitted rug underneath of it. A bookshelf was besides that and in the middle of the chairs, there was a circular coffee table with many board games stacked on top of it. A group of teenagers was there, laughing at a joke that one of them just finished saying.

 

Kehlani continued to look around, seeing how it wasn’t that busy and wondered if this was a daily occurrence for this cafe. She jumped when someone touched her arm and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Hayley. “Here’s your tea.” Hayley handed her the tea, heading towards one of the coffee tables, sitting down in the black Bergere chair. 

 

Kehlani drank her bubble tea, something that her past self was in love with and as soon as she took a sip, her eyes widened as she eagerly tried to drink some more.

 

“Don’t drink it all at once. You will choke,” Hayley laughed, smiling when Kehlani blushed in embarrassment.

 

Kehlani stopped, setting her drink down on the table, and stared at the table, tracing the floral patterns on the table. “Do you know what happened to me?”

 

Hayley, looking like she was taken aback by her question, cleared her throat and shook her head. “I have no idea what happened to you. We are going to have to take you to the hospital. You may have amnesia.”

 

“And we live together?” Kehlani asked, trying to find something that will set her memories off so she can remember something. Anything. 

 

“Yeah. We’ve been living together for three years and have been dating for five.” Hayley told her.

 

Kehlani paled as she sputtered out her tea, apologizing when Hayley cringed. “I lost the last five years of my life?” 

 

Hayley shrugged her shoulders, reaching over and grabbed Kehlani’s hand. More specifically, the hand that has her ring on her finger. Hayley brought it up and kissed her ring and then her hand. “Don’t worry. Whatever happens, I will be there for you. This ring symbolizes a promise and I am not intended to break that promise to you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She covered her face with her hands and started choking on her sobs, not wanting to be loud and disturb everyone around her. She sat down against the wall and started crying, little, pathetic whimpers coming out of her as she didn’t know what to do."
> 
> -
> 
> In which Kehlani and Hayley go to the doctors and a part of Kehlani's past is revealed.

“Can you follow the light? Just move your eyes, not your head.” The doctor said, moving the flashlight in Kehlani’s face. Kehlani followed the light and grimaced. She then clicked off the flashlight and then leaned back, taking out her pen and clipboard. “You said this happened this morning?” Kehlani nodded. “Is there any reasons as to why this would have happened? Kehlani shook her head. 

 

“I can’t remember. The last thing I remember was the fact that I was with my other girlfriend. I went out to get milk and then I woke up in a different bedroom in a different state and I don’t know what happened.”

 

The doctor then focused her attention on Hayley. “Is there anything that you know that would’ve set this off?” She asked her.

 

Hayley looked back and forth and grimaced. She wrung her hands and rolled her lip in her mouth, chewing on it. Kehlani looked at her with expectant eyes and Hayley did not want it to be now that she had to tell her (former?) fiancée. The doctor cleared her throat and she jumped and, when she collected her thoughts together, started to speak.

 

“Her ex tried to kill her.” She zeroed her focused on Kehlani, watching the emotions take place in her eyes. She was always an open book, ready to speak her mind about what’s right and wrong and right now, Hayley can see the many mixed emotions going through her brain. 

 

“She tried to…” Kehlani paused and took a shaky breath. Tears welled in her eyes as her body shook a bit. “She tried to kill me?” Her voice cracked as the tears that were threatening to escape did. Hayley’s heart clenched as she tried to comfort Kehlani and Kehlani pushing her away. 

 

The doctor, who for the first time that Hayley has caught her nametag, not really paying attention when she first introduced herself as Dr. Kelly, spoke up. “I’m sorry to interrupt this but I really need to know. What exactly happened during this time?”

 

“We were planning on going to Kylie’s house together, to tell her the news of Kehlani not being with her but Kehlani, being the stubborn person that she is, went by herself. When I went over there, Kylie-” Hayley stopped, taking a huge breath. “Kylie was on top of her...choking her.” She whispered out. “After knocking her out with a frying pan, I went over to Kehlani and she was so close to death. The doctors told me that her brain started to shut down and that just a minute later, it would’ve been too late. She was in a coma for a couple of weeks and she really wasn’t the same again.” Hayley nodded and excused her self and left the room and into the quiet, white hallway. 

 

She covered her face with her hands and started choking on her sobs, not wanting to be loud and disturb everyone around her. She sat down against the wall and started crying, little, pathetic whimpers coming out of her as she didn’t know what to do.

 

After some time, she didn’t know how long, she heard Kehlani’s name call out for her and then a wrap of the arms. Hayley couldn’t smell the perfume that reminded her so much of Kehlani but just the fact of her being there and Kehlani holding her means a lot to her. She put her head in Kehlani’s chest. “I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you and in a way, I guess I did.” Hayley’s voice was muffled due to the fabric.

 

Kehlani ran her fingers through Hayley’s dyed blonde hair. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry that you lost her but you have me. You helped me so much today and I already don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” 

 

Hayley pulled away from Kehlani and wiped her eyes, laughing when she saw her mascara all over Kehlanis shirt. “I’m sorry.” She motioned to the mess.

 

Kehlani laughed and shook her head. “There’s nothing that’s the matter. Now Dr. Kelly said that we have to come back in a week and get testing to see what caused the amnesia. So we can go now.” Kehlani stood up and offered her hand. Hayley placed her hand in Kehlani and Kehlani pulled her up and hand in hand, they walked out of the building.

 

-

 

Hayley unlocked the door and motioned Kehlani in. Once Kehlani was in, she locked the door and shrugged her jean jacket off, putting it on a coat hanger. Turning back around, she saw Kehlani looking sheepish as she started to speak. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know where anything is. When I left here it was in kinda hurry,” she told Hayley. Hayley nodded her head in understanding,

 

“Well, then. I guess a tour is in order.” She motioned to the space they were in now. “Here’s the living room. It’s small but it always worked out seeing as we aren’t here a lot.”

 

Kehlani stepped around the room, looking at all the pictures on the wall. Hayley just watched her intensely. “Why aren’t we here all the time?”

 

Hayley took a huge breath of air. “We are singers and we tour around the world. Most of the time it’s separate but our managers do it in a way that we still have time to see each other and have time with each other.”

 

“I sing?” Kehlani’s eyes were blown up wide as she took everything in. Hayley smiled and nodded her head. “My dream came true. I sing?”

 

“In front of millions of people baby. You have quite the fanbase.” Hayley told her.

 

“And my songs, are they good?” Kehlani asked her.

 

Hayley nodded her head and laughed. “Better than mine, I can tell you that right now.”

 

Kehlani laughed and shook her head. “If your songs are like the way you speak then I can tell you right now that your songs are way better.” She paused. “Are you going to continue the tour?”

 

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. “If you want to.” She motioned Kehlani to follow her. 

 

They stepped into the kitchen. “Obviously you can tell what this is. We used to cook her a lot, especially after getting tired of eating fast food. But,” she laughed. “I was a better cook than you. You burned water and, to this day, I still have no idea how you did that.” 

 

They moved on into the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and then their room. “This is our room.” There was a bark. 

 

Kehlani’s eyes opened even wider. “We have a dog?” She exclaimed, laughing when a white pomeranian came up and started barking wildly tail wagging. “What’s their name?” Kehlani asked as she picked up the dog, laughing harder as the dog started licking her face.

 

“Luna,” Hayley told her as she opened the dresser and took out a pink silk button up and a matching pair of shorts. “You can stay here. I’m going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, okay?” 

 

Kehlani put the dog down and stared at Hayley. “Why?”

 

“I’m not going to invade your space when you just met me,” Hayley said, leaving and went into the guest bedroom. Closing the door, she shimmied out of her pants and pulling on her shorts. As soon as she took off her shirt, the door opened and Kehlani stood there, blushing as she apologized profusely. Hayley rushed to pull on her shirt and take off her bra as she swore a bit. “Why are you here?”

 

“I already don’t know my surroundings. I don’t think it will be that bad to wake up to a pretty face like yours.” Kehlani said and Hayley sighed as she went into the bed. She opened up the covers to Kehlani and saw the radiating smile off of her face as she ran into the bed and underneath the covers. “Thank you.”

 

Hayley just nodded her head and pulled Kehlani into her, a little tear slipping from her eye.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kehlani nodded her head and started making her way, pulling out everything from the baskets. From sandwiches to fruit salads to cookies, Hayley has packed it all. By the time Hayley has sat down, Kehlani was finished pulling out everything. “Wait, I think I forgot something in the basket,” Kehlani said and Hayley looked in the basket."
> 
> -
> 
> In which Hayley is questioning everything with Kehlani and Kehlani trying to get back into the groove of her life.

She woke up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and pulled her hair up in a messy bun, getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen. She heard Luna barking and yipping as Kehlani swore.

 

She laughed. Kehlani turned around and started to blush. “I wanted to make something for you, seeing how you were there for me but I forgot how you said I can burn water and,” she motioned to the mess that she was making. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled and Hayley shook her head.

 

“There’s no need. Let’s just open the window and we will make something together.” Hayley told her, going to the window in front of the sink, opening it, letting the fresh air in and the burning air out. Turning around, she went to the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out Luna’s food, pouring it into her dog bowl. “Can you give Luna her water?” 

 

Kehlani nodded her head and moved to the sink as Hayley started going through all the cabinets, opening and closing them as she gathered all the bowls and whisks and frying pans. “How do you feel about french toast?” Hayley asked as she opened the refrigerator, taking out milk and eggs and vanilla. She opened the cabinet close to the fridge and pulled out cinnamon and non-stick cooking spray. She then went into the bread box and pulled out whole wheat bread.

 

“I’m fine with it,” Kehlani said as she hopped on the marble countertop and leaned against the white cabinets. Hayley smiled as she started mixing the milk and the eggs and the cinnamon together. 

 

“Mix this please,” Hayley asked, pushing the bowl to Kehlani and handing her the whisk as she turned on the gas stove and placed the frying pan on top, spraying it with the spray. Kehlani handed her the bowl and passed her the bread. Hayley gingerly put the bread in the batter, moving it quickly to the pan and hearing the satisfying sizzle. She placed the spatula down as she started searching for the powdered sugar. 

 

“Why don’t you wear the apron?” Kehlani giggled as she eyed the apron and jumped off the counter. Making her way to where the apron was being hung up, she took it off the hook and she smiled when she read  _ kiss the cook  _ on there. “Did this get you plenty of kisses?” Kehlani choked on her laughter.

 

“Hey, this apron is gay culture. You can’t make fun of it,” Hayley scolded, not turning herself around as Kehlani placed the apron on her, tying it in the back and then placed her chin on Hayley’s shoulder, not noticing the hitch in her breath as she continued to make the french toast.

 

“Okay,” Hayley whispered, heart beating faster as she finished the last french toast. She cleared her throat and then turned off the stove and Kehlani moved off of her, smiling as she helped Hayley clean up the dishes.

 

Kehlani followed Hayley’s lead, taking a plate and headed into the living room sitting on the recliner as Hayley turned on the television, having  _ Spongebob  _ playing in the background. Kehlani cut into her toast and practically moaned as she took a bite. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” 

 

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. “All over. My parents. My friends. The internet.” She leaned back and focused her attention on the tv as she started eating and Kehlani followed suit. It was quiet but in the most comfortable silence you can get. With Spongebob’s laughter, Luna’s panting, and the forks hitting the plate, this reminded Hayley of  _ her  _ Kehlani. 

 

It was weird, this situation. Because this is still her Kehlani. The actions, the voice, the manners are still the same but the only thing that was different was the memories. The memories of the time they had shared together aren’t there. Will this mean that she won’t be in love with her anymore? She can’t imagine that. She knew as soon as she proposed to Kehlani that she meant thick or thin and this is a very thin-ice moment in their relationship. Is this considered cheating on the old Kehlani? She doesn’t think so and if anything, these moments with her is more precious than she ever thought they would be. Is it possible for her to fall in love with both versions of Kehlani? She’d hoped so.

 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Kehlani asked, breaking Hayley out of her thoughts and Hayley shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

 

“There was a party that we were invited to but I don’t think that’s a good idea just yet until you become more familiar to your actions. Also, twitter is blowing up with mentions about your act yesterday -- don’t be embarrassed, they are just curious,” Hayley told her, pulling out Kehlani’s phone and unlocking it, turning the passcode off. Handing it to her, Hayley continued on. “I’m going to call your manager and explain to her what happened. We can have a picnic in the park if you want to.” Hayley offered and Kehlani smiled, nodding her head.

 

Hayley nodded her head, taking both Kehlani’s and her plate up and into the kitchen as she saw Kehlani scrolling through her phone, maybe trying to find something that would trigger her memory. Hayley placed the dishes in the sink and pulled out her phone, calling Kehlani’s manager.

 

“Hey, Hayley, what’s up?” Pepper’s voice came through the phone speaker, sweet and soft.

 

“Hey, Pepper. I just wanted to let you know that Kehlani has amnesia,” Hayley started off, trying not to choke on her words. “She woke up yesterday not remembering anything and we went to the doctors and they aren’t even sure right now what’s the matter with her.” No matter how much time she has had to process this, it’s still hard to acknowledge this about her fiancée.

 

“Shit, man. That sucks. I’ll let everyone know and I guess we have to cancel the tour or something like that until she gets better,” Pepper mumbled out. “Can I swing by?”

Hayley shook her head. “Not today, Pepper. I’m trying to give her the week off but you can sure come by on Saturday,” Hayley told her, taking her hair out the bun and started running her fingers through it.

 

“Okay,” Pepper agreed. “Take care of yourself as well. Don’t forget about your mental health,” Pepper reminded, a serious tone taking place of her soft tone.

 

“I won’t. See ya, Pepper!”

 

“Bye, chica.”

 

Kehlani was standing there, changed into an oversized Adidas sweatshirt and jeans. “Are we going to the park now?” She asked, a bit impatient.

 

“Yeah, no. Of course.”

 

-

 

“I brought bread,” Hayley said, waving the bread around, smiling when Kehlani’s eyes widen with excitement and she took the bread from her, going to the ducks and started feeding them.

 

Hayley watched where she was on the checkered blanket, pulling out lemonade from the basket and poured herself a glass. She moved the aviators that sat on top of her head on her eyes as she heard Kehlani beg for her to come up there. Hayley shook her head and Kehlani pouted, moving back to the checkered blankets.

 

“Hayley, c’mon. The ducks are pretty and they are the happiest ducks that I have ever seen. Why don’t we get a duck?” Kehlani asked, all while trying to pull Hayley off of the blanket 

 

Hayley sighed, getting up. “Because we are too busy to own both a dog and a duck. It’s easier to take a dog on tour but a duck? Kehlani, that’s crazy talk.” 

 

They made their way to the water and while Kehlani was watching the ducks, Hayley was watching her, smiling with how excited she was. After a while, Kehlani caught on to the fact that Hayley wasn’t watching the ducks but was watching her. She whined, shoving the bread to her. “What am I supposed to do with the bread?”

 

“Feed them?” Kehlani deadpanned and Hayley rolled her eyes, breaking off small pieces and throwing them to the ducks, fascinated with watching them eat the bread. 

 

“They are so cute,” Hayley commented and Kehlani looked over at her.

 

“I told you so. Now are you considering getting a duck?”

 

Hayley laughed. “Maybe later, Kehlani. Now, c’mon, let’s go eat.”

 

Kehlani nodded her head and started making her way, pulling out everything from the baskets. From sandwiches to fruit salads to cookies, Hayley has packed it all. By the time Hayley has sat down, Kehlani was finished pulling out everything. “Wait, I think I forgot something in the basket,” Kehlani said and Hayley looked in the basket.

 

“I don’t see anything in the bask--” She was cut off as Kehlani kissed her cheek, both of them blushing and smiling like crazy.


End file.
